Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is the most common opportunistic infectious complication among patients with AIDS. This trial is designed to compare the effectiveness of Trimetrexate vs IV Pentamidine for the treatment of pneumocystis carinii pneumonia which is refractory to initial standard therapy with Trimethoprim/Sulfamethoxazole.